Scoleri Brothers
Nunzio Scoleri and Tony Scoleri, better known as the Scoleri Brothers, (also the Scoleri Bros.) are a ghostly pair of psychopathic brothers that were killers condemned to execution and antagonists in Ghostbusters II. These two convicted murderers were sentenced to death by electrocution by Judge Stephen "The Hammer" Wexler. Nunzio Scoleri was portrayed by Tim Lawrence, and Tony Scoleri was portrayed by Jim Fye. History In 1948, Judge Stephen "The Hammer" Wexler tried the Scoleri Brothers for murder and sentenced them to death by electrocution. They were executed at Ossining Prison via the electric chair. Over 40 years later, in late 1989, Judge Wexler's tirade, while sentencing Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler, negatively charged the Mood Slime among the court exhibits. As a result, the Scoleri Brothers manifested from the slime as apparitions strapped into ghostly electric chairs. Wexler immediately recognized them and they responded by crashing into the judge's bench. Wexler then explained to the defendants that he tried the Scoleri Brothers for murder and "gave them the chair!" As Nunzio carried off the prosecutor into the courtroom's hall, the Ghostbusters and Louis Tully convinced Wexler to dismiss the case and rescind their judicial restraining orders, forbidding them from using their equipment, in exchange for defeating the ghosts. Peter confined Nunzio while Ray confined Tony. After they were brought to the center of the room, Egon trapped and imprisoned them. As Louis hoisted the loaded trap, the Ghostbusters announced to the court reporters outside that they were back in business. The prosecutor was given aid by a paramedic from an unspecified leg injury caused by Nunzio. Tony Scoleri The skinny killer of the Scoleri Brothers. The front cover of the 1999 DVD front cover suggests his skin color may be an ugly brownish-yellow. He was confined by Ray and with Nunzio, was trapped and imprisoned by Egon. Nunzio Scoleri The ogre-like obese killer of the Scoleri Brothers. The front cover of the 1999 DVD front cover suggests his skin color may be a dark purplish-blue. He carried out the prosecutor shortly after breaking free of his chair. He was confined by Peter and with Tony, was trapped and imprisoned by Egon. Gallery Tony Scoleri.JPG|Tony Scoleri Nunzio Scoleri.JPG|Nunzio Scoleri Ghost of Tony Scoleri.jpg|Ghost of Tony Scoleri Ghost of Nunzio Scoleri.jpg|Ghost of Nunzio Scoleri The Scoleri Brothers.JPG|The Ghosts of The Scoleri Brothers Evil Scoleri Brothers.jpg Scoleri Brothers.jpg|Scoleri Brothers roaring at the Ghostbusters The Scoleri Bros..jpg Trivia *The Scoleri Brothers are portrayed by Tim Lawrence and Jim Fye in latex suits with animatronic masks. Ostensibly, Tony and Nunzio are based on the real-life Scoleri Brothers, who once robbed Harold Ramis' father Nate Ramis' store. *Some however have suggested that they might be based instead on Tony and Eddie Scoleri, who were convicted of robbing and killing a store owner in Philadelphia in the 1960s. None of this is known for certain however. *They appeared as bosses in the New Ghostbusters II Video Game and the Ghostbusters II Game Boy game. They were also rumored to appear in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, but didn't. *While the Scoleri Brothers are described in the script — and in many offshoots, such as in trading cards, the novelization, and so on — as shooting lightning from their fingertips, they never do so in the movie. *Their full names were never revealed in the movie. Navigation Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Paranormal Category:Damned Souls Category:Mongers Category:Fictionalized Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thugs Category:Vandals Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Villains